Remeber Zakuro Mint POV
by Mew Tora
Summary: Hey,this storys about Zakuro leaves the mews and comes back and no one but Mint rembers her.Mint POV


Dedicated to Kuri and Sari,for helping me out,and supporting me.

Tora:Finally,my first fanfiction,and no one here but me to.  
Kuri:Hello tora onee-chan!  
Tora:AHH!  
Sari:Boo!  
Tora:Ahh!Get out!  
Sari:I scared you,and it says our names at the top.  
Kuri:Sari,don't you mean it's dedicated to us? Sari:right,now what does that mean?  
Tora:sigh It's going to be a long night Kuri:pokepoke Tora:GRRR!GET OUT!  
Kuri:I'm going in the anti angry room,come on Sari Sari:But I wanna hear the story Kuri:Fine,I'll stay.  
Tora:now,be quiet so I can say the story,pertend I am Mint,cause the story is told by Mint.  
Sari:Minto,Wheres Tora?  
Tora:Sigh,...On to the Story...

Remeber Zakuro?(story told by Mint)

8 years ago,Zakuro was 16 years old,I was 12.Zakuro got a job to model all around the world and she accepted,and on that day,She put her power-pendant and café uniform on a table.I told her she couldn't leave,but she pushed me to the ground and told me "I can do whatever I want Minto!Stay Out Of My Way!"and slamed the door on her way out.Now I was so sad,  
I cryed for 5 weeks.Then 7 years later,I had a great idea. How About I call her crew and ask them if she can do for a interview at Café Mew Mew? That was a great idea!So I called Zakuro's Crew,  
They said she was free on September 1st,she also asked who it is and I said Mint,but I hoped they wouln't tell Zakuro who I was,and they didn't.So Then,I waited till September 1st.And when it came I ran to Café Mew Mew,I was so early,Ryou Said "Mint,I never knew you liked work,well,can you clean up table 5?"and I told him about Zakuro,and he said"Well,could you clean the table anyway?"so I did when I was waiting.Then,it was 12 a clock,'Zakuro should be here any minute now!'I thought.  
And sure anough,in came Zakuro Fujiwara,the famous model.She stepped in and 5 seconds after her,Lettuce,Pudding and Ichgio came in,along with Zakuro's film crew.Zakuro turned to Ichgio and said "Helo Ichigo,Did life with Masaya work"  
And Ichigo turned to Zakuro and took 10 feet back and said "How Do you know me!"and Zakuro didn't answer.  
Then Zakuro asked Pudding and Lettuce how they were and they did the same as Ichigo.It was strange I thought.  
I asked Ichgio,Lettuce and Pudding if they remebered Zakuro,and they said "Zakuro Who?"Now somthing was up.  
So I needed to make a plan to get the mews to remeber Zakuro,I mean,who could forget her?So I got some paper and wrote some ideas.Like: Plan A:Get Zakuro To Transform,  
Plan B:Get Zakuro To work in the café Plan C:Show Ichigo,Lettuce and Pudding her model crew Plan D:Get her to fight Kish alone Then,when I came back,Ryou ran in and said that Kish,Pai and Tart were at tokyo tower.Ichgio,Lettuce,  
Pudding,Zakuro and I ran to tokyo tower with ryou,Ryou was quite slow,probably cause he was older."Ha!So the 5 losers,  
Tokyo mew Mew Zoo Crew are here!"Said Tart.MEW MEW STRAWBERRY,MEW MEW MINT,MEW MEW LETTUCE,  
MEW MEW PUDDING,MEW MEW ZAKURO...METAMORPHO-SIS!Everyones costume hadn't changed,exept Zakuro's,  
Wait,Zakuro wasn't wearing a costume,she had her clothes on,I rembered then,that once Zakuro left me and the mews,  
I had lost hope of her,and threw her pendant in the trash.So she couldn't Transform.So Plan A was off the list. So Ichigo called the mews."Pudding,Take Tarto,Lettuce-Pai,I'll go Kish,Mint you try to tell the people everything is fine!"Said Ichigo And ran over to Kish,Pudding went to Tart,Lettuce went to Pai,Ryou stayed,and I ran to the café with Zakuro.So I got Plan B started,I gave Zakuro her work uniform.Zakuro went to the back,I got out my list and crossed Plan A out,so I hoped Plan B worked.Zakuro Came back looking great,but her uniform was alittle smaller,but she still looked nice,so when Ryou and the others came back,Zakuro got to work with Ichigo,Lettuce,Pudding and I.So then,once the café was closed,Ichigo asked me"So,Whos the new girl"I smacked my forehead,Plan B was over and done,Plan C was on,I took out my list and crossed out plan B,so the next day,I told Zakuro's Crew to met me at the café at 7 in the morning,so I went to the café,Ryou asked me to work,then Zakuro's Crew came,I showed Ichgio,Lettuce and Pudding the film crew,and Pudding Said"OH BOY!I'M GOING ON TV!"I smacked my forehead again.So Plan C was off,so I took out my list and crossed off plan C,what was left?  
GET KISH TO FIGHT ZAKURO ALONE!Zakuro would reject it,but I told her anyway,and she accepted,so I got Ryou to distract Ichigo,Lettuce and Pudding next time Masha said there was danger,a week later,masha flew into the café,  
"Danger,Danger!Outside the café!"So Zakuro and I ran outside,Ryou picked up Ichigo in one hand,Lettuce in the other,  
then Keiichiro picked up Pudding,so outside I told Zakuro to fight while I went inside,but insted,Keiichiro and Ryou,with the mews in their hands,came outside,and Zakuro ran as fast as she could,then kicked and punched Kish with all her might,and then,Zakuro saw some shinning blue stuff on the top of the café,she tried climbing,jumping,then Kish cut her arm,  
blood was dripping,then I decided to help her,even if I was cheating,So I transformed and did my attack,mint echo,and got Zakuro on my shoulders,I tried jumping,no,I tried climbing,no,So I tried to fly,it worked!when I got to the top of the café,  
Zakuro Asked how I flew,I told her that it just hapenend,Zakuro grabbed the blue stuff,it was mew aqua,I saw the mew aqua form into two shapes,Zakuro's power-pendant,and her cross-whip.Zakuro yelled"MEW ZAKURO,METAMORPHO-SIS"  
and she was now mew Zakuro,"Ribbon...ZAKURO SPEAR!"yelled Zakuro,using her cross-whip.I thought I new what happend when Zakuro left,I thought she was a jerk,but now,I think she's still one of us,a tokyo mew mew.After Kish left,  
Ichigo,Lettuce and Pudding hugged Zakuro"you're back!"they all said,I could have smacked myforehead,but that was enough smaking today...

Sari:Minto,what have you done with TORA?  
Tora:Sari,Now it's me,Tora Sari:o,Minto lookie,shiney!  
Kuri:MA SHINIE!GIVE IT BACK!  
Kuri and Sari:SUGAR RUSH!  
Tora:Great,sari thinks I'm mint,Kuri and Sari Had sugar,and it's the end of the fanfiction,Guess I have to write another fanfiction in the Anti-Sagar Room,sigh. 


End file.
